Children's Favourites Volume 1
Children's Favourites Volume 1 is a UK VHS release on 1st May 1989 by Lollipop Video which is distributed under license from Thames Video International and Video Collection International Ltd that is featuring stories from three Cosgrove Hall programmes which are "Count Duckula", "Danger Mouse" and "The Wind in the Willows". Episode Details * Count Duckula: The Duck and the Brocolli Stalk This is no fairy story for Duckula, Igor and Nanny as they climb the magic broccoli stalk to find....? * Danger Mouse: The Good, The Bad and the Motionless Strange goings-on at Stonehenge puts Dangermouse in devil of a situation- with himself! * The Wind in the Willows: Gadget Mad Badger, Rat and Mole are amazed to discover Toad's plans for modernising Toad Hall. Credits 'Count Duckula' *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Jimmy Hibbert. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Music by Mike Harding. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams. *Storyboard by David Elvin. *Layout by Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Jose Maria Zumel and Juan Antonio Rojo. *Animated by Stephen Thomas, Andy Wilson, Kay Widdowson, Paul Greenall, Claire Grey, Karen Heywood, Jennie Langley and Malcolm McGookin. *Backgrounds by Stephen Simpson. *Background Supervisor: John Geering. *Special Effects by Garry Owen, Murti Schofield, Roy Huckerby and Jackie Mitchell. *Camera by Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Peter Kidd and Mark Sutton. *Painting by Bev Phillips, Sue Halliwell, Stefania Giani, Lynn Hardie, Lesley White, Michael Lannigan, Michelle Povey, Helen Michael, Craig Whittle, Yasodha Huckerby, Joan Jones, Gloria Vassilou, Katie Nutter, Karl Scoble, Joyce Flowers, Laura Cosgrove, Sue Robson, Weston Samuels and Helen Smith. *Painting Supervisor: Lorriane Thomas. *Xerox by Tony McAleese, Andy McLaughlin, Joan Simmons and Don Geering. *Line Test by Phil Atack. *Production Control by Chris Phillips, Bob Burrows, Simon White and Phil McMylor. *Film Editor: Zyggy Markiewicz. *Assistant Editor: Bob Ashton. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Director: Jean Flynn. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1988. 'Danger Mouse' *Voices by David Jason, Terry Scott, Edward Kelsey and Brian Trueman. *Music by Mike Harding. *Music Production by Richie Close. *Written by Brian Trueman. *Storyboard by Keith Scoble. *Animated by Keith Scoble, George Jackson, Robert Newman, Clinton J.Priest, Garry Owen, Tony Garth, Stephen Thomas, Jean Flynn and Meryl Edge. *Backgrounds by Malcolm Turner, Andy Roper and Diane Wren. *Paint and Trace by Bob Burrows, Roy Huckerby, Lorriane Thomas, Barbara Alcock, Joan Storey, Philip McMylor, Monica McCartney, Andrew Wilson, Judy Ringrose and Simon White. *Camera by Frank Hardie, Wendy Hardie and Peter Kidd. *Film Editors: Nigel Rutter, Nibs Senior and Stephen Perry. *Assistant Director: Jean Flynn. *Produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall. *Directed by Brian Cosgrove. *A Cosgrove~Hall Production in 1989. 'The Wind in the Willows' *Based on the Characters Created by Kenneth Grahame. *Story written by Brian Trueman. *Voices by Richard Pearson, Peter Sallis, Sir Michael Horden and David Jason. *Narrated by Ian Carmichael. *Animated by Andrea Lord and Monica McCartney. *Model Characters Designed and Sculpted by Brain Cosgrove and Bridget Appleby. *Model Characters Constructed by Peter Saunders, Peter Bentley, Claire Elliott, Bridget Smith and Marcia Pidgeon. Designed by Terry Brown. *Models, Sets and Props by Chris Walker, Helen Plaumer, Paul Simpson, Graham Malden, Rowena Watson and Pippa Lewis. *Costume Design by Nigel Cornford. *Illustration by Beverly Bush. *Stills Photography by Richard Smiles. *Music Composed by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe. *Music Arranged by Brian Ibbleston. *Wind in the Willows sung by Ralph McTell. *Model Camera by Joe Dembinski and Jerry Andrews. *Rostrum Camera by Frank Hardie. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Film Editors: John McManus and Eilis Ward. *Assistant Editor: Jane Hicks. *Associate Producer: Chris Taylor. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Barry Purves. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1985. Category:VHS